The VeggieTales Elimination Show
The VeggieTales Elimination Show is one of the biggest VeggieTales collections ever! Contestants must choose an episode of the show and then the judges determine whether they liked the episode or not and whether the contestant stays or not. Bob the Tomato is the host. Larry the Cucumber, Archibald Asparagus, and Mr. Nezzer are the judges. There are frequent silly song breaks as well. Contestants and their episodes *Junior Asparagus- Bully Trouble *Laura Carrot- The Princess and the Popstar *Jimmy Gourd- Omelet *Jerry Gourd- The Gourds Must Be Crazy *Jean Claude- T'was the Night Before Easter *Phillipe- The Wonderful World of Autotainment *Madame Blueberry- Madame Blueberry *Petunia Rhubarb- Duke and the Great Pie War *Mr. Lunt- Rack, Shack, and Benny *Frankencelery- Tales from the Crisper *The Peach- Very Silly Songs *Pa Grape- The Grapes of Wrath *Ma Grape- Abe and the Amazing Promise *Tom Grape- Dave and the Giant Pickle *Rosie Grape- Snooderella *Snoodle Doo- A Snoodle's Tale *Apollo Gourd- Sumo of the Opera *Art Bigotti- LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space! *Scallion #1- Daniel and the Lion's Den *Scallion #2- Pistachio *Scallion #3- LarryBoy and the Bad Apple *Gordon- It's Their Time *Dad Asparagus- The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's *Mom Asparagus- It's a Meaningful Life *Charlie Pincher- Bob's Vacation *Dr. Flurry- The League of Incredible Vegetables Return! *Buzz Saw Louie- The Toy That Saved Christmas *Khali- Lyle the Kindly Viking *Nicky the Pepper- Saint Nicholas *The Three Pigs- The Little House That Stood *Scooter Carrot- MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle *Hope- An Easter Carol *Annie the Green Onion- Life on the Farm with Farmer Jerry *Grandpa George- The Story of George Muller *Three Dog Knights- Sweetpea Beauty *Miss Ametha- Esther: the Girl Who Became Queen *Grandma Gourd- Lenny and the Lost Birthday *QWERTY- The Ballad of Little Joe Episodes and silly songs in order *Sumo of the Opera *Larry's Blues *Snooderella *The League of Incredible Vegetables Return! *The Dance of the Cucumber (during "The League of Incredible Vegetables Return") *Gated Community *The Wonderful World of Autotainment *MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle *I Love My Lips (during "MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle") *Lance the Turtle *Life on the Farm with Farmer Jerry *Omelet *The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo *The Princess and the Popstar *Monkey *Madame Blueberry *Best Friends Forever (during "Madame Blueberry") *Saint Nicholas *Pants (during "Saint Nicholas") *Oh Santa! *Sweetpea Beauty *My Baby Elf *T'was the Night Before Easter *Goodnight Junior *It's a Meaningful Life *His Cheeseburger (during "It's a Meaningful Life") *The Water Buffalo Song *Rack, Shack, and Benny *The Hairbrush Song *The Gourds Must Be Crazy *The Story of George Muller *Daniel and the Lion's Den *Supper Hero *Lenny and the Lost Birthday *Pistachio *Endangered Love *Esther: the Girl Who Became Queen *Larry's High Silk Hat *It's Their Time *Ease on Down the Road (during "It's Their Time") *I Saw It With My Own Eye *Duke and the Great Pie War *A Mess Down in Egypt *An Easter Carol *The Hopperana *LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space! *Belly Button *Tales from the Crisper *Abe and the Amazing Promise *The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps *LarryBoy and the Bad Apple *Sippy Cup *The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's *Sport Utility Vehicle (during "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's") *Bubble Rap *A Snoodle's Tale *Kilts and Stilts *The Grapes of Wrath *Bob's Vacation *Eye of the Bear *Dave and the Giant Pickle *My Aunt Came Back (during "Dave and the Giant Pickle") *Very Silly Songs *The Little House That Stood *The 8 Polish Foods of Christmas *The Toy That Saved Christmas *Astonishing Wigs *Lyle the Kindly Viking *Happy Tooth Day *The Ballad of Little Joe *Sneeze If You Need To *Bully Trouble Elimination Order *Dr. Flurry- The League of Incredible Vegetables Return! *Three Dog Knights- Sweetpea Beauty *The Peach- Very Silly Songs *Nicky the Pepper- Saint Nicholas *Rosie Grape- Snooderella *Grandma Gourd- Lenny and the Lost Birthday *Phillipe- The Wonderful World of Autotainment *Scallion #2- Pistachio *Art Bigotti- LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space! *The Three Pigs- The Little House That Stood *Ma Grape- Abe and the Amazing Promise *Jimmy Gourd- Omelet *Gordon- It's Their Time *Snoodle Doo- A Snoodle's Tale *Jean Claude- T'was the Night Before Easter *Laura Carrot- The Princess and the Popstar *Scooter Carrot- MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle *Scallion #3- LarryBoy and the Bad Apple *Miss Ametha- Esther: the Girl Who Became Queen *Apollo Gourd- Sumo of the Opera *Buzz Saw Louie- The Toy That Saved Christmas *Annie the Green Onion- Life on the Farm with Farmer Jerry *Pa Grape- The Grapes of Wrath *Petunia Rhubarb- Duke and the Great Pie War *Scallion #1- Daniel and the Lion's Den *Jerry Gourd- The Gourds Must Be Crazy *Grandpa George- The Story of George Muller *QWERTY- The Ballad of Little Joe *Junior Asparagus- Bully Trouble *Mr. Lunt- Rack, Shack, and Benny *Tom Grape- Dave and the Giant Pickle *Frankencelery- Tales from the Crisper *Madame Blueberry- Madame Blueberry *Mom Asparagus- It's a Meaningful Life *Charlie Pincher- Bob's Vacation *Hope- An Easter Carol *Dad Asparagus- The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's *Khalil- Lyle the Kindly Viking KHALIL IS THE WINNER...somehow Category:Fanon Works Category:Collections Category:CoolHungryYoshi